Ice Age Trailers (Amzy Yzma)
Trailer 1 *(The whole entire scene where Oscar gets spots on his egg, and the ice breaks in through. Meanwhile he falls in stones and gets squished by Sulley) *(Amzy Yzma B.C.) *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): You're an embarrassment to nature. Ya know that? *(Oscar gets bonked) *Oscar (Oscar's Oasis): Hey! *(ICE AGE IS COMING) Trailer 2 *(Oscar getting the egg on the tree and gets electrocuted) *Rafael (Rio 2): Prepare for the ice age! *Narrator: The tempature is heading down. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Freezing my hood off *Melvin (Chicken Little): How do we know it's an ice age? *Larry (VeggieTales): Because of all THE ICE!!! *Narrator: And the whole world's heading south. *SpongeBob SquarePants: (Screaming) *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Get off me! *Narrator: And accept four misfits going the other way. *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): I'm. Not. Goin'! *Narrator: Who are about to discover somthing that brings them together. *SpongeBob SquarePants: We should return her. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): If you're lookin' for the veggies, I'm gonna reach them before the pass closes up with snow. *Narrator: Now, they're looking out for the kid. *SpongeBob SquarePants: From now on you'll have to refer to me as Lord of the Flame! *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Hey, Lord of the Flame, your pants' on fire. *Narrator: And everyone else better look out for them. *(Sandy Screams) *SpongeBob SquarePants: I actully thought you were gonna eat me. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): I don't eat junk food. *("Why Can't We Be Friends" starts) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Help me. *(SpongeBob sliding snow) *All: Run! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Sulley! Wahoo! Captain, iceberg ahead! *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): This, I gotta see. *SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm fine! I'm gonna die!!! Sulley! *(Lightning McQueen catches Jack Jack Parr) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Wahoo! *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Where's the child...... THERE SHE IS!!! *(Pause) *Narrator: Ice Age. *(Sulley squishes Oscar) *(COMING SOON) Final Trailer *Rafael (Rio 2): Prepare for the ice age! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Ice age? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): I've heard of these crackpots. *Blu (Rio): Subarctic tempatures will force us underground for a billion, billion years. *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): So you got three melons? *Narrator: This march, chill with John Goodman. *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Does this look like a petting zoo to you? Huh? (Yells in pain. Oscar faints) *Narrator: Tom Kenny. *SpongeBob SquarePants: From now on you'll have to refer to me as Lord of the Flame! *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Hey Lord of the Flame, your pants' on fire. *(SpongeBob screaming) *Narrator: Owen Wilson. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): You're a little low on the food chain to mouth it off! *SpongeBob SquarePants: You say that, but you don't mean it! *(Lightning McQueen knocks SpongeBob in the head) *Narrator: And Oscar. *Oscar (Oscar's Oasis): Doh! *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): Ya lost aren't ya? *(Lightning McQueen flicks Oscar the lizard) *(SpongeBob gets hit by a snowball) *SpongeBob SquarePants: That's it! You're out of the herd! *(Lightning shrugs) *Narrator: They'll anser the call of the wild. *(SpongeBob sees Marlin) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Ha! A fish! *Narrator: And they'll only go (SpongeBob sees King Koopa) where no character has gone before. From an academy award winning Zuka Misaka. Amzy Yzma presents a Annoying Minions Productions. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Stick together. It's easy to get lost in here (SpongeBob gets bonked and his tongue is stuck in the ice) *Narrator: The story of four strangers who go from sub-zero. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Backscratcher! *Narrator: Two heroes.. *SpongeBob SquarePants: C'mon, keep up with me. *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): I would if you were moving! *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Move, sponge! (Echoes) Sponge, sponge, sponge! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Way to go, racecar. (Yelling) Captain, iceberg ahead! *Narrator: Ice Age. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Yay! You're OK, You're OK. (Oscar sees SpongeBob) I could kiss ya! (SpongeBob Smooches Lightning McQueen) Yuck! *Sulley (Monsters Inc.): You're an embarrassment to nature. Ya know that? *("Ice, Ice Baby" starts. MARCH 15th) Category:Ice Age Trailers Category:Trailers